Sexfriend à la rescousse
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: Il l'a parié, il l'a fait. Mais il a oublié une chose en s'habillant avec les habits de son Choupi. - bon sur ce coup-là, gros délire, mais juste énorme. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de philosophique -


**Résumé** : Il l'a parié, il l'a fait. Mais il a oublié une chose en s'habillant avec les habits de son Choupi.  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Bill et Tom, comme d'habitude  
><strong>Genre<strong> : yaoi, et c'est du PWP aussi  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> : Alia qui m'a permis d'utiliser l'idée de son PWP "Le petit oiseau" pour faire mon OS.

* * *

><p>Tom se regarda dans la glace. Il était ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'être ligoté tellement ses habits étaient collés à son corps. Il regarda son armoire contenant ses baggys et ses grands T-shirt avec désespoir.<p>

**« Choupi, c'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
><strong>**- un pari est un pari mon lapin. »**

Il se retourna vers Bill. Contrairement à Tom qui devait porter un slim et un T-shirt près du corps pour un pari, Bill en portait quotidiennement. Et ça lui allait à merveille.

**« Tomi, tu m'avais promis ! Et puis, j'ai bien porté tes habits une fois.  
><strong>**- mais jamais au bahut.  
><strong>**- Et alors ? Je te trouve ... »**

Bill se colla à Tom et, tout en glissant sa main contre son ventre musclé, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du tressé.

**« ... affreusement excitant.  
><strong>**- T'es méchant. Utiliser mes points faibles pour arriver à tes fins, c'est pas cool.  
><strong>**- je suis sûr que tu adores. » **

Le noiraud s'était légèrement écarté, de manière à être face à Tom. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre celles du tressé.

**« Hum, peut-être. Il me faudrait un peu plus pour me prononcer.  
><strong>**- Plus tard, on va être en retard. »**

...

**« Alors Tom, tu as dormi chez Bill à ce que je vois »**

Georg avait été, comme tout le monde, très étonné de voir Tom en slim noir, T-shirt moulant, plus ceinture et collier à clous et bracelet à tête de mort. Tom et Bill avaient pourtant l'habitude de déranger, voire choquer les élèves de leur lycée, à force de se comporter comme un couple. Même s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, ils ne se considéraient pas comme tel. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste une amitié sans faille, fusionnelle.

**« Non, c'est lui qui a dormi chez moi. Et j'ai pris mon pied. Tu veux aussi un détail de ce qui s'est passé ou tu me laisses tranquille ?  
><strong>**- Oh mon lapin ! »**

Bill sauta sur Tom pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur d'avoir dû s'habiller comme Bill pour le lycée.

**« D'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour ce soir. Alors pense à la récompense. »**

A ces mots murmurés à son oreille, Tom se calma. Bill savait exactement quoi lui dire pour le calmer, ou au contraire pour l'exciter. Il faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait de lui. Même si Tom était toujours en colère, la présence de Bill contre lui l'apaisait. Et surtout, la surprise de ce soir le travaillait. Il savait par expérience qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé attaché, dans telle ou telle position. Mais il adorait ça.  
>Ils se séparèrent, gardant leurs mains liées, à l'entente de la première sonnerie. Les cours ne commençaient que dans quinze minutes pour eux, mais ils devaient traverser tous les bâtiments. Ils marchaient à travers les couloirs, sans trop se presser, quand Bill éclata de rire.<p>

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Choupi ?  
><strong>**- rien, mon lapinou. »**

Tom était plongé dans ses pensées, Bill le dirigeait plus ou moins dans les couloirs, mais il entendit, peu de temps après, Georg puis Gustav pouffer de rire. Il tourna la tête vers eux, un air interrogatif sur le visage, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'envie de rire des deux jeunes hommes. Bill, quant à lui, avait un sourire victorieux, presque machiavélique. Il laissa tomber pour continuer de réfléchir à la surprise de ce soir. Il avait la drôle intuition que Bill ou lui allait finir habillé en fille pour un striptease. Il était en train de s'imaginer Bill en habits de soubrette quand il fut plaqué violemment contre le mur à coté de lui par le noiraud, qui commença à embrasser le tressé juste en dessous de l'oreille.

**« Bill, non. On peut pas … » **

Bill attrapa le col du T-shirt que portait Tom puis le tira pour venir embrasser la base du cou, et de sa main libre, caresser la hanche en remontant lentement sous le T-shirt. Tom essaya de repousser Bill. Il était gêné des caresses du noiraud, surtout que Gustav et Georg n'étaient pas loin, et les regardaient. Mais il ne pouvait résister à Bill dont la main avait lâché le col du T-shirt pour rejoindre l'autre sous le tissu.  
>Après un coup d'œil de chaque coté du couloir, Bill se baissa pour embrasser le ventre de Tom, l'une de ses mains parcourant l'intérieur des cuisses du tressé, l'autre faisant descendre légèrement le pantalon slim déjà bien bas et le boxer. Le noiraud continua ses baisers sur cette zone nouvellement offerte, léchant et suçotant la peau. Tom gémissait et haletait le plus silencieusement possible quand il ne suppliait pas Bill d'arrêter ses caresses.<br>Il commença à paniquer quand il sentit que la main du noiraud remontait de plus en plus près de son entrejambe.

**« Choupi, pas maintenant, pas ici … Georg ... et Gus … »**

Bill, tout en continuant son suçon sur l'aine de son lapin, parcourut la cuisse de Tom en imitant des pas du bout des doigts jusqu'à la fermeture éclair du jeans. Il sentit clairement l'érection du tressé sous ses doigts, et s'amusa à passer ses doigts de la même façon dessus. Puis il attrapa le curseur de la fermeture éclair, joua quelques secondes avec. Et, à la stupeur de Tom, le remonta. Le noiraud se redressa, embrassa Tom en surface et recula d'un pas.

**« Maintenant que tu es correctement habillé, on peut aller en cours »** dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tom restait adossé au mur, essayant de respirer normalement. Mais son érection ne l'y aidait pas. Il tourna la tête vers Bill, choqué. Gustav, que Bill avait mis au courant ainsi que Georg, interrompit net les insultes qui allaient fuser de la part de Tom.

**« On préviendra le prof, il commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Bill, quinze minutes de retard ?  
><strong>**- On ne sera pas là de tout le cours.  
><strong>**- ça marche. Et toi, occupes-toi de la bite rude »**

Georg éclata de rire, très fier de son jeu de mot, et, accompagné de Gustav, s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaitre au bout du couloir.  
>Bill avait agrippé la main de Tom et courrait en sens inverse, le tirant jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Dès qu'ils furent enfermés dans la plus grande des cabines, ils se déshabillèrent totalement. Bill était aussi impatient que Tom. Le voir complètement soumis contre ce mur, avec leurs deux amis qui se rinçaient l'œil, l'avait excité à un point inimaginable.<p>

**« A genoux, mon lapin »**

Tom obéit immédiatement à l'ordre prononcé par Bill. Ce dernier se baissa puis finit par s'allonger sur le dos, la tête entre les cuisses du tressé.

**« A quatre pattes, maintenant … C'est bien »**

La deuxième sonnerie retentit, alors que deux langues parcouraient des sexes tendus et que deux doigts taquins pénétraient l'intimité d'un jeune homme tressé ...


End file.
